First Night Home
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: The castaways are home. Finally! They have spent one night home and back in reality. Jackson wants to give Melissa a surprise.


First Night Home

By: Flight29DownGirl

Chapter 1- Dreams

Melissa

I couldn't breathe. Waking up from a very deep sleep I felt my heartbeat race. Jackson was in my dreams a lot lately and I couldn't argue with them. They said what my shy self couldn't. I love you. I hated the nasty rumors the school was spreading about him.

So what if he's done some bad stuff? I didn't care. I loved him either way. It's hard to tell Jackson these things. He's my best friend and I wouldn't jeopardize that no matter what the dreams told me to do.

Jackson

I had a dream. A very good one about Melissa. She's amazing. And also my best and possibly only friend in school. Nobody really knows who I am and they are scared of me because of what they think I did.

I didn't tell anybody but Mel this side of me. The story about my past. I hated who I was and if it weren't for her inviting me to go on this crazy awesome adventure to a jungle near Guam with her and some other kids from school, I don't even know what I would do. The dream was weird but it oddly felt good too. Right. One thing was clear, Jackson thought I have to tell her how I feel.

Chapter 2 - Acting Strange

The next day the hallways were noisy. Busier then usual.

Melissa Wu stopped Daley Marin at her locker.

"Hey do you know what's going on?"

Daley smiled. Her red hair leaving traces of her kiwi shampoo in the air nearby. She watched as Nathan McHugh closed his eyes and walked right into an open locker door!

She raced to his side." Oh baby are you okay?"

"Ouch!" Nathan held the sore spot between his forehead and nose." Yeah I guess. You just smell so good I get wrapped up in it and- well you two saw what happened." he said rubbing his forehead and smiling sheepishly up at Daley and Melissa, who still had no idea what in the world was going on so she asked again.

Daley flung her head sending a wave of hair into Nathan's brown eyes.

"Oh yeah! Well you know what day it is Melissa?' she shook her head, black ponytail flying.

"No'

"Last night marks what important event for us?"

Melissa still had no idea but she knew it had something to do with their crashing on what should have been Palau, but was really a deserted island.

"Daley it's too early in the morning for so many questions. Can I say I don't know what you're talking about?'

Daley explained" Last night was our first night back home Mel.

"I know!" Taylor Hagan said as she approached the girls. "I got to take a warm shower and eat a bunch of chocolate!" she squealed with excitement and said" I love being home."

"in a real bed." Daley nodded adding to it." How'd you sleep Melissa?'

"okay I guess.' she yawned and the girls looked at her in disbelief. Daley's face said 'I highly doubt that.'

Jackson walked through the double doors and Melissa remembered what she was supposed to do.

"I'll see you guys later." she waved to Jackson and he waited for her to catch up. Melissa heard Taylor whisper to Daley" The loner isn't so alone anymore."

Okay Melissa said to herself. Tell him everything you feel and don't back down this time.

Chapter 3- Surprise

Melissa

This is it. Time to face the music. My dream and my heart all at the same time. Let's hope Jackson feels the same way.

Jackson

I can't wait to see Melissa! I have an idea of how to tell her about my dream. She's gonna freak! It's a huge surprise!

Jackson saw Melissa running to him and braced himself for the impact of what was about to do.

Before he could however, Melissa started talking.

"Jackson I have to tell you something."

"So do I Mel." he couldn't help but give her a hug as soon as he saw her face. Melissa welcomed it thinking they were off to a good start. This might actually be easy to say. She thought.

"I had a dream and you were in it."

"Really?' Jackson smiled and wrapped his strong arms around her body. Melissa laughed as Jackson spun her around.

"Do you know what's gotten into everybody today?"

"They're very excited because we're back from a deserted island. And speaking of the island, it did a great thing for us." he fought the urge to blow the surprise too early while inside he was beaming.

"Nathan and Daley called each other baby when I saw them last."

Jackson smiled and started to laugh at how great he felt. That feeling was new and oddly amazing to Jackson. He had never liked anyone as much as he did Melissa. Slowly he brought her to his lips and gave her a soft, light kiss. He was still holding his best friend above the ground, but he held on to her tightly so she would know that he wouldn't her fall.

He would never let anything bad happen to anybody from the island. That was why Jackson had made such a good leader. He was quiet, yet dedicated to helping the others survive. And they had. Now they were home to stay and Jackson was feeling very happy. Mel had taught him not to hide behind his feelings anymore and to say what he wanted to because they were all complicated and going through the same teenager stuff, so he did just that. Not caring if they were going to be late for class, Jackson set Mellissa down after kissing her face one more time. He was happily out of breath as he backed off so she could register the big surprise Jackson had so bravely given her.

"Sorry Mel I just needed to get that out." she watched as he blushed and looked at her intensely. Melissa knew she wouldn't be able to get a very good sleep after what had just happened.


End file.
